The following description relates to organic light emitting display devices and methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device using a solution process and a method of manufacturing the same.
Since an organic light emitting display device has a self-light emitting characteristic and does not need a separate light source, it can be miniaturized and be light in weight. Also, since an organic light emitting display device has characteristics of low power consumption, high brightness and high reaction velocity, it has been gaining attention as a next generation display device.
An organic light emitting display device includes an anode electrode, an organic light emitting layer and a cathode electrode. In the organic light emitting display device, a hole from the anode electrode and an electron from the cathode electrode are combined with each other in the organic light emitting layer to form an exciton and light is emitted by an energy generated when the exciton drops from an excited state to a ground state.
The organic light emitting layer may be formed by red, green and blue organic light emitting layers. Because the red, green and blue organic light emitting layers have different light emitting efficiencies from one another, light emitting efficiencies of the red, green and blue organic light emitting layers can be controlled to be the same by forming thicknesses of the red, green and blue organic light emitting layers to be different from one another or by forming protection layers, which correspond to the red, green and blue organic light emitting layers respectively with different thicknesses.
The organic light emitting layer or a common layer may be formed using a solution process. To form a desired thickness of the organic light emitting layer or the common layer differently, there is a problem that a size of the nozzle through which a solution is sprayed has to be changed or a process condition has to be changed.